mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Estelle Walker
Samantha Estelle Walker is an OC who has to have the same damn name as another one, but she's the OG parody insert so she gets it too ig idfk I was just copying and pasting stuff while I'm here, not here to think-- Ahem, I mean: Samantha Estelle Walker is an OC for Fatal Fury, specifically the entry Garou: Mark of the Wolves. History Samantha, being born into a family that takes their teachings seriously, had been an attending student to her parent’s dojo since a very young age. She grew up always itching for a fun challenge in martial arts, but was unable to get it from her parents' dojo specifically since Kinomichi does not include dan or challenges. She quickly grew disinterested in Kinomichi and practiced Capoeria in secret under a skilled practitioner of the martial art. She became distraught when her brother followed in her father’s footsteps and enlisted as a police officer, now allowing them to shift their full focus on her. She picked up countless hobbies and the occasional odd job as well as streetfighting (although that one, secretly) to keep herself busy so she wouldn’t have to participate in the dojo. Her parents only reluctantly agreed on letting her skip, despite their wishing that she could participate in daily lessons. Her mother still names her the heiress of the dojo despite her protests on her 17th birthday. Her original purpose of joining the Maximum Mayhem tournament was to prove to her mother that she isn’t suited to running a dojo and not bind her to it because of birth but instead find someone with passion and who is suitable- but once she comes across occasionally missing classmate and object of her affections, Rock Howard, training for it (more accurately, the two are pinned against each other in a street-fight and request the other keep their time out of class hush-hush), she decides it’s more important to find out what’s going on with him, as she’s always worried for his well being, and when it’s going on, goes searching for him in the midst when she gets wind of the serial killer Freeman’s participation. Personality Samantha is a headstrong teen who likes following the beat of her own drum. She likes pulling her own weight, so she works hard at everything she does, more so if money is involved so she can take care of herself. She’s witty and comes off sassy while fighting, but when normally conversing with anyone, she’s outgoing, friendly and speaks whatever comes to mind comfortably (sometimes causing her to put her foot in her mouth). She rarely dislikes or considers anyone an enemy and it takes a certain kind of nasty to really get on her bad side. She’s also compassionate and sympathizes/empathizes easily, always wanting to help someone in trouble. Though she’s a person who’s usually easy to confide to, she hardly confides in anyone herself, only sometimes venting her frustrations and woes to her best friend, non-fighter and classmate Anise Davis. She’s very fair and wouldn’t do things cheaply, even in a streetfight, which has caused her to get a scar on her upper back after getting cut by a dull knife when still trying to fight fair- the wound wasn’t serious or even deep at all but the skin didn’t heal too well. Love being a completely foreign affair, she becomes an almost completely different person. She shies up, becomes terrible at any kind of physical contact and nearly (or outright) panics. Little things like a bright smile or hand on her shoulder will send her heart racing and she blushes quite easily. She also has the issue of when she becomes too flustered and warm in the head, she may infrequently get a nosebleed and get dizzy. She has a bit of a short temper and a smart mouth when someone does or says something that grates her, but she learns to curb it and not fly off the handle and get provoked as easily. Because of her determination to do things her way without explaining, many people misjudge her as too laid back and irresponsible, when she really isn’t- although admittedly, her decisions aren’t always the best. Powers *Aerokinesis- Has a mild control of wind. She uses it to enhance her attacks, jump higher and achieve quicker speeds. *Projectiles- Can shoot bursts of energy/wind at opponents *Gather Chi- She can gather energy to give her power a temporary boost. Skills *Acrobatics- As both a dancer and fighter, she’s incredibly flexible and light on her toes. *Dance- She’s skilled in a number of dance styles, not just her martial art. *Skating- For her, it’s just a hobby, but she’s extremely skilled at it and performs various stunts with the help of her aerokinesis, such as jumping over cars, riding on walls and swinging from fire escapes Fighting Style She uses Capoeria almost exclusively, but she does some counter and grappling from what she has learned from her parents’ Kinomichi dojo. Trivia -Her father used to work for Geese Howard back in the day as a corrupted police officer, and he's never admitted to nor done anything to atone for his crimes and that's why she holds a grudge against him. -She also sometimes clashes with her brother because he still idolizes their father's path, but closes his eyes to the wrong he's done and it doesn't sit well with her that he just ignores it. He does, however, think badly of anyone related to Geese and she finds it immensely hypocritical. -The way she managed to get her invitation to the Maximum Mayhem tournament was to steal the one her brother had locked up for safe keeping when she visited him at the station- she easily remembered his locker code and swiped it.